Storybots:BandPractice
by micahchannel2
Summary: The storybots were invited to a dance party and were choosen to play in a band, the only problem is Bing gets stage fright pretty easily.
1. Chapter1

[Bing] Hey,Guys. Check it out

[Bo] What is it?

[Bing] it's an invitation from the outer world.

[Beep] Who's it from?

[Bing] Don't know. It doesn't say. Here.

[Beep] Dear Team 341B, all of you invited to a big dance party next Saturday in Hollywood and to play in a band at 2pm see you there sincerely, Peyton.

[Bing] Wait. You mean the girl who wanted to know how ears hear.

[Beep] I think so. Maybe we should go there and play for her.

[Bang] But, like, we don't even have ant instruments, man.

[Jazz] Well, maybe there's some in the closet. Follow me.

Jazz led the others to the closet where they keep everything and opened it up and there were definitely instruments

in there.

[Jet] Yep. There's instruments in there alright.

Bing started to have a funny feeling about the concert and stared feeling sick so he wheeled off to his room. Jet notice him leave and went after him even though he's doesn't do that. Bing just sat there holding his stomach until Jet came in.

[Jet] You doing ok, Bing?

[Bing] yeah I guess. I just started to have a bad feeling in my stomach. You see I get stage fright pretty easily so I came home so I could think it over.

[Jet] Well, try not to think about it and just focus on the music. That what I do when I'm stressed.

[Bing] Well, that doesn't sound so hard.

[Jet] Come on then. Let's head back to the others.

To be continued


	2. Chapter2

[Jazz] Oh there you are, guys. We were just about to practice.

[Bang] here's the sheet music, Dudes.

[Beep] Ok, So Jet, you'll be playing the drums like Bang. And Bing, you'll be playing the trumpet and you're standing in front of the rest of us, got it?

[Bing] Yeah. I think so.

[Jazz] Great. Now let's get practicing.

[Bang] So Uh... how do we start?

[Beep] Well, let's start with the drums and Jack's DJ music first then the guitars and Bo's key board and Bing can follow along with us with his trumpet. Everybody ready? Go.

Bang and Jet started off with there drum solo before Jack filled in with his DJ music. Then Beep and Jazz followed along with their guitars and Bo's keyboard solo. When it was Bing turn he was really nervous but he remembered what Jet said so he play his trumpet pretty well.

[Beep] Great work everyone. Now let's try playing our own.

[Jazz] Ok, Bang, Jack and Jet, you three are together. Bo and Beep, your with me. That leaves Bing doing his trumpet solo.

When Bing heard that he was terrified but he had no choice. So everyone went on and it all went well besides Bing solo. When Bing got up there he couldn't move or talk but had to play his solo so he tried and he actually did really good.

[Bang] Whoa, that was righteous, man.

[Beep] And really good, too

[Bing] Thanks, Guys.

[Jazz] How about we take a quick break?

[Bo] Good idea

But everyone was so focus on talking about how Bing sounded up there that they didn't notice that Bing disappeared again.

[Jet] Well,Come on. Let's finish practicing.

[Beep] Come on, Bing. Let's go. Bing?

[Jazz] Uh...Guys, where's Bing?

[Bang] He was, like, here a minute ago, man.

[Beep] Maybe we should end practice here for today and figure out where Bing went.

[Jack] Good idea.

To be continued


	3. Chapter3

The Team searched for hours but no sign of Bing anywhere.

[Beep] Did any one have any luck?

[Jack and Jet] Nope.

[Jazz] No luck.

[Bang] Not a thing, man.

[Bo] Oh. I wonder where he went.

[Jet] I think I might have an idea on where he went.

So Jet told them that Bing gets stage fright easily but he told them not to tell him because then he'll get really upset. The next two days every thing went as planned and Bing wasn't even nervous anymore until the last day of practice came.

[Beep] Well guys, this is our last practice before the party because we still need to get these instruments to the outer world. Ok Bang,Jack and Jet you start first.

Bang and Jet started with their drum solo then Jack joined them with the DJ music.

[Beep] Ready, Jazz?

[Jazz] Ready!

Beep and Jazz joined in with their guitar solo and Bo added her keyboard solo. Then Bing was next and all he had time to do was take a breath and play. He look a little scared at first but that didn't stop him from playing his solo.

[Beep] Awesome job, Guys. We're gonna rock that party on Saturday! Don't forget we have to be at the studio tomorrow morning so we can setup and practice.

[Bo] Right, we won't forget.

[Bing] I thought this was our last practice.

[Beep] it is but we have to practice at the studio to. The directors will be watching us to see if we have the right music.

[Jazz] Well, than let's head to our rooms guys.

[Bing] Fine by me.

[Jet] Remember, Bing. Jus follow the music and your gonna be fine.

[Bing] Ok, I got the point now. Thanks.

To be continued


	4. Chapter4

The big day came to fast and Bing was a nervous reck but he couldn't let his friend see his stage fright.

[Beep] Hey, Guys. You ready to go?

[Bang] Were ready, dude.

[Jet] Let's get ready to rock!

[Jazz] Wait. Where's Bing?

[Bing] Here I am. And I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

[Beep] Great. Let's go.

Beep called the inner tube to the outer world and off they went to Hollywood.

[Jack] Well, here we are.

[Bo] So, I'm guessing this is where the party is.

[Beep] Come on, Guys. I think the directors are already waiting for us.

As soon as they opened the door the whole place went silent. It was massive inside witch made Bing even more nervous.

[Director A] Hey, storybots.

[Beep] Hey. We're here to play in a band at a dance party.

[Director B] Perfect. We'll start with all of you going together and then we'll do you all going by yourselves.

[Bo] Make sense to me.

So they basically got started the way they plan. All of them play their solos with no problems.

[Director A] Great. Now let's start with you going by yourselves.

Everyone went in the group that they formed and the did so well since day 1. But when it Bing's turn on stage he couldn't move let alone speak.

[Beep] Bing, it's your turn.

[Jack] Yeah, dude. Just play your solo.

But he still didn't move.

[Jazz] Bing, are you alright.

But Bing still didn't move a mussle. He felt his eyes tearing up. He finally couldn't hide it anymore and wheeled off as fast as he could.

[Bing] (crying) I Can't do this!

[Beep] Bing, wait!

[Jack] Well, i didn't see that coming.

[Beep] I'll be right back, I gotta go find Bing.

To be continued


	5. Chapter5

[Beep] Bing, Where are you?

Bing was nowhere to be found until Beep came upon a dressing room where she heard something but couldn't make out what it was so she open the door and it was Bing. He just sat there crying because he was so terrified.

[Beep] Bing, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you run away?

[Bing] (crying) I can't do this. I get stage fright to easy. And I don't even know why I didn't tell you before.

[Beep] Bing, I already had a felling that you had stage fright. Because you kept disappearing after each practice.

[Bing] I'm not sure if I'll be able to play my solo with people looking at me.

[Beep] hmm...tell you what, you can stand behind me while playing your solo.

[Bing] That could work.

[Beep] Then let's get back to the stage.

When the party started Everything went well and Beep's idea worked Bing wasn't even nervous anymore.

[Bo] Yes, we did it.

[Bang] That was amazing, dudes

[Bing] Yeah. Thanks for helping me out,Beep.

[Beep] No problem. That what friends are for.

The End


End file.
